Are You A Ghost
by Katerina Potter
Summary: Sorry everyone but I couldn't think of anything for a sequel. But all the chapter are here. Read and Review Please!
1. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters **__**

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. I only own 1 person. And I'm sure you can guess who that is cuz she is in none of the HP books. Lol.

For: Ashley (Princess Potter) Who said my story was a good one.

Katerina

Chapter One: Betrayal.

"Kat! Kit-Kat wait up!" Called the red-head, Charlie Weasly. The girl stopped, yet did not turn. "Kat please. Tell me what's going on!" He pleaded. Tears began to form behind Katerina's eyes. She turned. "I have to leave. My family needs me." She managed to say. "Just tell me when you'll be back." He said taking her hand. "Charlie I don't know if I'll be back! That's the problem! You-Know-Who is after my family! You know that! None of my family is safe until he gives up!" She yelled trying to pull her hand away. "Kat you're safe at Hogwarts why is your family putting you in danger by taking you away from here? From me?" He said, tears now in his eyes also. "Just let me go." She said closing her eyes. "If I don't go now I won't be able to. Why did I tell you I was leaving!? It makes it so much harder!" She said. "Kat-" He started. "NO! I'm GOING!" She yelled. The succeeded in freeing her hand and ran towards the train, leaving Charlie to watch the love of his life get onto the train wondering if he'd ever see her again.

**__**

1 week later

Dumbledore walked from the room. "The spell will need to be performed soon. Katerina is home and safe in the house. Your Secret-Keeper will be here soon?" He said. "Yes." Said James Potter putting a comforting arm around his wife. In the other room Harry began to cry. Lily Potter silently left the room to see what Harry needed. "Katerina?" Dumbledore said. Katerina leaned her chair back so she could see through the threshold of the small kitchen. "Yes, Headmaster?" She said. "I am sorry we had to bring you here right before your graduation." He said. "Don't be. Be sorry you pulled me away from Charlie." She said coldly, walking into her room and slamming the door. "She'll be fine." James said. "I hope." Dumbledore said. "Stay safe, James, and God bless your family." He said leaving. 

After the spell was performed James and Lily sat in the living room having the first fight they'd had since the couldn't agree on a name for their daughter. "I still think we should have told Dumbledore about the switch!" Lily yelled. "There was no point!" James yelled back. "What about Remus? Arabella? If Peter betrays us, God forbid, Sirius will be held responsible!" She yelled. James put down the copy of The Daily Prophet he had been reading to look at his wife. "He won't betray us. I trust Peter with my life…" He said. "And your wife's…and your own flesh and blood! I don't think we should have switched James!" She yelled. James could tell his wife was beginning to think their friend would betray them. "Lily…" He said comfortingly. The door to Katerina's room opened and she walked out. She yawned. "Mom…Dad…I'm really sorry about yelling earlier… You are just trying to protect me…I realized that if I had kids I'd be doing the same thing… I also know, dad, that you two switched Uncle Sirius and Peter… Ummm… Rats are never trustworthy, dad, we could all die, but I think that if you believe in Peter it's probably the better choice." She said.

"Thank you Katerina…we were actually thinking of sending you back for your graduation but then we'd need to have the spell-" Lily said but stopped short when there was a knock at the door. A look of horror covered her face. She knew there could only be 1 person behind the door. "Lily, katerina…take harry, get out! I'll try to hold him off!" Before anyone could blink the door flew off it's hinges and threw Katerina clear into the kitchen and through the window. Lily flew across the room and into the wall. James hit the wall next to him, yet, quickly regained his footing. Lily struggled to stand. She ran while her husband tried to hold off the Dark Lord. Just as she was pulling a crying-Harry into a carrier she heard it…_"Avada Kedavara!"_ The Dark lord yelled. She gasped and almost dropped her son. She frantically looked for an exit, but they had put Harry in a room with no windows for some strange reason. 

Before she could move Voldemort had entered the room and stood before her, a triumphant grin on his face. "Stand aside you silly girl!" He laughed pointing his wand at harry. "No! Not Harry! Kill me instead!" She pleaded. "Instead!? I'm going to kill you both before the night is done!" He boomed. "Then take me first!" She yelled. _He's not noble enough, he'd never know the Protection Charm put of the children. He's not that smart, I hope. Katerina may have made it out but unless he kills me harry and Kat have no chance. _She thought. "Alright." He said. _I'm coming James. Harry, Katerina, I loved you. _It was her last thought. A flash of blinding green light was all she saw. He turned on harry. He said the curse and the next thing he knew he was gone.

**__**

1 week later

Charlie Weasly held the latest copy of The Daily Prophet in his hands, a tear falling down his cheek.

**__**

Lily & James Potter Dead, Harry Potter Orphaned, Katerina Potter Missing!

We are sad to say that the Potters, who last week

Went into hiding were killed when their

Secret keeper betrayed them.

We also have news that when he tried to kill their youngest

Son He-Who-must-Not-Be-Named lost his powers!

He has met his downfall.

The oldest daughter of the Potters, Katerina (kat-er-ee-na)

Is missing. There is a search beginning for the 17-year-old 

Who would have graduated this year.

Our hearts go out to the friends of the Potters

And to the young orphan, Harry Potter.

Just yesterday people say that Katerina has not much hope of being found.

Let us be with the ones who loved them in this time.

Sponsors of the "Find Katerina" Association:

The Weasly Family donating 5 galleons.

The Wood Family donating 10 galleons.

The Spinnet Family donating 4 galleons.

And Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry donating 500 galleons.

Charlie placed the paper down on the table. 

**__**

***Flashback***

_"Charlie!" Katerina yelled after him as he walked down the hall. "Charles Weasly!" She yelled. He stopped, turned, and faced her as she walked up to him. "Hi, Katerina Joanne Potter." He said grinning. "Very funny." She said. "Listen, I was going to ask if you wanted to spend the next Hogsmead weekend with me…Do you?" She said with a hopeful smile. "Sure." He said. "Great." She said. She turned to walk away. "Wait!" He said suddenly. She turned. "Walk you to Charms Class?" He said. "Sure, that would be delightful."_

****

***End Flashback***

Charlie couldn't think straight that day. His mind kept going back to that day. The first day of the relationship that they had built together. The relationship that Voldemort had torn apart. 

He walked the winding staircase to Divination. He didn't know that at that moment that Katerina was alive.

**__**

A/N: The next chapter will be out in 1 day or 2. K? Please read&review!!!!! PLEASE?!?!?!


	2. Grief

Chapter 2: Grief **__**

Chapter 2: Grief

Charlie's life passed slowly before his eyes. 13 years had passed since people gave up all hope of finding Katerina alive. He figured that when he graduated they would get married but for her graduation never came. He walked along the cages holding dragons. Many times before he had thought of throwing himself at them, lunging into his own death, but he knew it was not something Katerina would have wanted.

**_***Flashback***_**

"Hi, Kat." Charlie said. "Hi, Charlie." She said. They stood a moment. "So…" she said. "So… Ready to head down to Hogsmeade?" He said. "Yup… I think…Mum gave me 50 Galleons…I know it's not that much but-" She said. "Not much!?! I got 5!" He exclaimed, embarrassed. "I can lend you money. You really don't need to pay me back." She said. "No that's ok. Let's get to Honeydukes before all the good sweets are gone. I also need parchment and my little brother, Ron-he's teething, he chewed my best quill." He said. "Ok…Let's go." She said. He took her hand and they walked off. 

That Night

"Thanks for spending the day with me…And part of the night." She laughed. "I had a great time. You're great company." He said. Without thinking he bent over and kissed her. When they finally moved away from each other her face was flushed and his hair matched his face. "Sorry." He said quickly. She giggled. "That's ok." She kissed him on the cheek, waved, and walked through the portrait hole leaving him stunned. He heard laughs from behind him. He turned. Bill, his friend Kyle, Barnaby Jones, and Kent Baderman stood there laughing. "What!?" He demanded. "You kissed one of the hottest girls in the school!" Kent and Kyle exclaimed. Bill walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "That wasn't a good idea. The Dark Lord has it in for the Potters. You'll end up brokenhearted, bro." He said.

*****End Flashback*****

Bill was right. He hadn't even looked twice at a girl since Katerina. People said he had to get back into the real world and leave his fantasies about Kat, but it was impossible for him, he loved her with all his heart and never would forget her. He walked into his small hut. The fell back onto the cot he slept in. He lay there thinking. Today would be Kat's 24th birthday. _September 15th, 2004. _He thought to himself as he fell asleep. 

"Are you up yet!" The bouncy four-year-old said jumping up and down on Katerina's bed. She opened her eyes. "I'm up! I'm up!" She laughed. She stood up, stretched, and walked over to the bed next to her's. "If I have to get up you do, too!" She said pulling the covers off her friend. "Get up!" She said. He jumped up quickly. "I'm up! Sheesh! Can't you let a guy sleep late???" He said. "Who is more important in this orphanage you? Or me?" She said picking the four-year-old up. "Me." He said. "That's what I thought." He said. He picked up his clothes and walked into the bathroom. "Good morning, Kat." Said Mrs. Green the caretaker. "I just woke up Erik, Mrs. Green." Kat said. "Thank you, dear." She said. "I also have something to tell you, Katerina, so when you're done helping Jess, there, get dressed if you could come to my office?" She said. "Yes, ma'am." She said. She went back to putting on the four-year-old's shoe. About 15 minutes later she had managed to get away from children because they now had Erik to pounce on and be waited on hand and foot by. She knocked on the door. "Kat?" She said. "Yes. What did you want to see me about?" She asked. "I didn't want to say this in front of the children…" She said. "Is something wrong?" Kat said walking to a chair. She sat down. "No…Where did you say you came from?" She said. "I lived in Godric's Hollow with my brother and parents." She answered. "But why would you want to know about that?" She said.

"Was there anything…uncommon about your family?" She asked. She wasn't normally one to ask about people's backgrounds. "W-why?" Her voice quivered. "Well I was wondering." She said. "Yes there was." She admitted. "What was that?" She asked. "My…My parents were a witch and wizard. But please don't tell anyone!" She said. "I won't. Well…I was wondering that because there are men coming today to look at the children here to see if they are eligible to go to the school and I was just wondering if it was very expensive…I don't want to have them come and choose children who'd be able to, send that letter thing, then break their hearts." She said. "Well… I'm not one you should ask. My family had enough to send me and my brother there but my brother died so…" She said looking down. "Yesterday was your birthday! I forgot!" She exclaimed out of the blue. "Yes it was. 29." She said. "Well I'll have to order you something. I mean…you don't have to stay here and yet…you choose to stay and help an old lady." She smiled. "You're only 59! You are not that old!" She said.

About three hours later there was a knock at the orphanage door. Mrs. Green opened it hoping it wouldn't be the Headmaster of the school. It was. Along with the largest man she'd ever seen. "Reubus Hagrid ma'am. An' here is me boss Albus Dumbledore." Said the man. "Welcome." She said. "What age did you say?" She asked Albus Dumbledore. "10." He said. "Easy enough." She said. They began to walk up the stairs. Katerina walked down the stairs quickly. She bumped into Dumbledore, tripping, then falling headfirst down the stairs. "_Katerina!"_ Mrs. Green gasped. Dumbledore drew his wand and froze her in the air. She slowly floated back toward them. Katerina shook. "Hello." Dumbledore said. "Miss would you mind turning around? You look a lot like a student I had 13 years ago." He said. She didn't move. She knew the old headmaster's voice. "Professor Dumbledore?" She turned. "Katerina Potter. You look exactly like Lily but you and your brother have different eye colour. His are green…your's grey." He said. "Harry's eyes were blue when he died-" She started. "Died? Harry is a student at Hogwarts. We all thought you dead." He said. "Harry's alive?" She said.

They sat in Mrs. Green's office talking. "I thought Harry died. You say they arrested Sirius? He escaped Azkaban? Wow. No one's ever done that, right?" She said. "Right. But I can say one effect that changed the lives of too many people, kat." He said. "What's that?" She was almost afraid to hear the answer. "Charlie Weasly hasn't looked twice at a woman since you." He said.


	3. Lunch and a Cherry Coke

Chapter 3: Lunch and a Cherry Coke **__**

Chapter 3: Lunch and a Cherry Coke

The following week when Katerina had finished school (with honors no doubt) Arthur Weasley invited her to lunch in the office. No one there was to tell anyone about kat coming back until Charlie had seen her. No one at Hogwarts knew. Only Arthur, Dumbledore, mcGonnagal, and Corneilus Fudge. "You mean Harry fought the Dark lord again? In his first year? He lived? How on earth could it happen?" She said. "No one knows how he escapes everything. And now that Sirius has escaped…" He trailed off. "Sirius is innocent. It was that rat…Peter." She said. "How do you know? Are you sure?" He said. "I was there. He came to the house. After everything had been done I heard mom and dad fighting. Mom said that if Peter betrayed them that he Sirius would be blamed. Mom…Mom suspected something in Peter and she was right. Dad was always sympathetic. He thought that…He thought that Harry, Mom, and I would be safe if we didn't use Sirius because Sirius was to obvious." She looked down into her glass. "'m sorry if I'm asking to many questions." He said. "No. I'd have to tell someone eventually, right? Although I already explained it to Dumbledore." She said. "Oh." He said. "Well…you are coming home to Charlie in a few weeks. Just be happy you've gotten everything…painful…off your mind and you can focus on him. I have to send him an owl making him come home for Christmas." He said. "Uhm… I think I'm going to go get a Cherry Coke." She said. She stood and walked quietly to the soda machine. "I'll be there in a few weeks Charlie." She whispered to herself as the soda came into her hand.


	4. I Lost Her, Dad

Sorry people but I ran out of ideas

Sorry people but I ran out of ideas. Sue me if you are ticked that I skipped to Christmas. (please don't literally sue!)

**__**

Chapter 4: A Song, and a Curtain Is All You Need (Besides The Train Being On Time)

Mr. Weasley walked down the stairs. He had sent Bill almost an hour ago to pick up Katerina at Kings Cross. Charlie was locked in his room like he usually was when he was home. It was Christmas morning and it was the gloomiest Christmas in the history of the Weasley's. Mrs. Weasley didn't know about Katerina so she was upset that Bill wasn't there for breakfast. Ginny was sitting upstairs reading and doing her holiday homework. Harry and Ron were playing chess by the fire. Fred and George were doing who-knows-what in their room. As far as Mrs. Weasley was concerned the loud 'BANGS' were enough to explain it all. Mr. Weasley sat in his chair. Pretending to read the Daily Prophet. Whenever he heard a car pass by he would look over the top to see if it was Bill and Kat but it never was. 

Finally tired of waiting he picked up the telephone * **thanks to Harry he could use it properly * **He dialed the number of Bill new cell phone, bought especially for this case. "Hello?" Came Bill's voice from the other end. "Where are you?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Waiting for the train." He said.

"What! It was supposed to be there almost an hour ago!"

"I know but it got delayed because she's going to be on it. They put special safety charms and spells and poured potions on the wheels to keep them on the track." He said. 

"Well your mother isn't to happy about you not being here. You'd better get back here soon. Your brothers are getting restless." He said. "A'ight dad. Her train should be-"…the sound of a train pulling into the station… "There it is. Got to go dad. Bye." The sound clicked and he was gone. 

"Hurry up." Mr. Weasly said to himself.

"Who was that dear?" Mrs. Weasley walked into the kitchen. "Bill. I sent him to get something a little while ago. He should be back soon, Molly, don't worry." He said. Charlie walked into the kitchen with a book floating in front of his face. "Merry Christmas Charlie." Said Mrs. Weasley. "Merry Christmas." He said dully. "Charlie why are you always like this on Christmas? Or shouldn't I ask?" Ginny had entered the room. "Don't ask, Ginny, dear." Said Mrs. Weasley. "Ok." She grabbed her glass and left the room.

Charlie picked up the orange juice and poured himself some, still reading the book. "You really ought to get out more Charlie-" The front door opened. "Everyone stay in here. I'll be right back." With those words Mr. Weasley rushed into the living room. It had a small tree decorated with popcorn and some antique balls. Mr. Weasley walked up to his oldest son. "Where is she?" He whispered. She was right next to me." He waved his hand through the air. "Was. I borrowed Harry's Invisibility Cloak. I can't find her. Kat! Here Kitty, kitty, kitty." He whispered almost laughing. "I'm over here you twit." Came a soft voice. She giggled slightly. "Bill take her up to your room. Make sure you are back down here in 5 minutes, Bill. Kat-" he spun. "Where ever you are. Please stay upstairs until I sent Bill. Ok?" He looked around. A picture of Charlie floated off the table. "Found her dad." Bill said walking over there. "Lost her again." He mumbled. 

Katerina walked into the kitchen upon hearing Charlie's voice talking to Mrs. Weasley. She walked over to near where he was standing and stared at him. Careful not to breath. After a few moments of listening to him talk to his mother Bill came into the room, waving his arms in front of him and looking mighty stupid. She had to choke back a laugh. "Bill, dear?" Mrs. Weasley gave him an odd look. "Yes, mum?" He didn't stop waving his arms. 

"What are you doing?" She asked him. "Bill, you ok?" Charlie said. "I'm fine." He said beginning to become highly embarrassed. His face was beginning to become as red as his hair. "Well…" He finally found her. He grabbed her arm. "I have to go upstairs. Talk to you later. Bye. Now I am leaving the room. Well I'll talk later. Ok I am _definitely_ leaving." He was having trouble pulling her from the room without anyone noticing that he was actually trying to get something out of the room. 

He finally got her out of the room. "Were you trying to spoil everything I have been preparing for 3 weeks?" He muttered to her on the way upstairs. "You're the idiot trying to find me by waving your arms. All you had to say was 'I'm going up to my room' and I would have gone easy." She laughed. "Shhh." He said. "Hey, uh, Bill, are you talking to yourself?" Came Ginny's voice poking out from her bedroom door. "Uh, no, Gin, I wasn't." He answered. Ginny walked back into her room muttering something that sounded a lot like 'He's crazy' and 'All that money he works around is bothering his brain'. Kat giggled quietly and snuck onto the other side of side of him. He went to grab her arm and couldn't find it. "You are almost as bad as Fred and George!" He mumbled searching frantically. "You have to admit I'm a sly one." She said. He walked over to where her voice came from and grabbed her before she could move. "Ow. Someone's got a grip to kill." She said. He pulled her through the door.

"I am so glad you don't have a twin. You definitely got most of your father's genes. You are a troublemaker. And I feel bad for your mother who had to put up with you for 17 years. I am glad Harry is more like your mother was. At least he doesn't run away when he's under the invisibility cloak. Well, then again I've never been around him when he's under the invisibility cloak and if I am I don't know it." He said as she took off the cloak. "I haven't changed a bit, have I? And you are still a stick in the mud." She said grinning. "Save the rude comments please?" He said. "That wasn't rude. It was a point." She said. "I'm saying save the rude comments because I know that you are going to come up with four or five of them in the next 10 minutes like Snape can." He grinned. "That, Sir Weasley, was un-called for. I am in no way like Severus Snape. Did he get married yet? Has he ever dated in his life? Probably not." She said. "You are not like Snape. You were supposed to laugh. He isn't married. I think he went on two or three dates with… no that was Lupin…Well to answer your last question no he hasn't." He said. 

"Well isn't almost time to open the Christmas presents? I want to see Charlie this century." She demanded. "You saw him 10 minutes ago. Yes it is probably almost time. The only reason they didn't do it earlier was because I was getting you, meaning I wasn't here." He said. 

There was a knock on the door. She threw the cloak over herself. "Bill," His mother poked her head through the door, "Will you come downstairs? The rest of your family would like to open gifts now. Your father said he needs help with a curtain. What's the curtain for?" She asked. "I'll be down in a minutes. The curtain is for Charlie's gift." He said. "Is it that big? What did you get him?" She asked. "I can't tell you." He reached out and grabbed Kat's hand. He pulled her out the door and down the stairs. Just as they got to the bottom of the steps the doorbell rang. 

"Molly can you answer the door." Came Mr. Weasley's voice from the living room. When Molly answered the door she let out a small shriek. "Sirius Black!" She yelled. "Arthur! Call Fudge! It's Black!" She yelled. "Molly it's alright. Come on in Sirius. Thank you for coming." He said. "Arthur I still don't see why you wanted me to risk getting kissed by a Dementor to come here. On Christmas day of all days." He said. "You'll see. You'll understand before an hour is over.

__

"An hour. An hour. Not even an hour before I'm in Charlie's arms again." She Katerina thought. 

Charlie walked in, walked past Sirius, and mumbled something that sounded to Kat like 'Traitor' but she wasn't sure. Sirius looked down at the tiled floor. 

Mr. Weasley broke the silence. Can I have Bill please?" He said walking back into the living room. "Coming dad." HE grabbed Kat again. Everyone else stayed in the small hallway. Silence. "Behind here, Katerina. You are going to be…er… you are going to…uh…" Mr. Weasley. "Singing, Mr. Weasley. I have the song in my head and I can conjure the music to it." She said softly beginning to take off the cloak. She sat on the chair behind the curtain which was floating in front of her. "O..Ok." He said. "Come in everyone." Bill said. Mr. Weasley swallowed hard. Probably thinking that there was no way Charlie was going to believe it was her.

__

"This is it. I'm finally going to be with him again. Nothing can go wrong now. Sirius can protect Harry and Charlie won't get killed by dragons." She thought with a grin.

Mt. Weasley cleared his throat. "Upon a visit to Dumbledore I came across this wonderful gift. This gift, it is very special, it is for Sirius, Charlie, and of course Harry. It will change all of our lives." He said.

__

"Is he trying to ruin it?" She thought.

"alright, by the looks on your faces I can see you will shoot me if I don't hurry, go on." He said.

__

"I think that's my cue. Yup it is." She thought. 

She conjured the music she needed and it began to play. 

__

"If you knew how many nights

I've been sittin' by your bed,

Running fingers through your hair while you're asleep,

Every time I call your name,

Softly whisper in your ear,

You turn around to look for me,

But no one's there.

****

(a/n CHORUS )

If you're lost without me,

Wond'rin' where I might be,

I'll be waitin' just around,

The corner of your eye,

Like an angel watching,

Meet me when you're dreaming,

I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye.

I could be your pot of gold,

Everything you're wishing for,

Do you really wanna find the rainbow then?

****

(A/N CHORUS)

There's a song playin',

And every hearts beaten,

There's a key that unlocks every door.

  
There's a time for knowin' 

What's behind the curtain,

And it's all you're wishin for

Mr. Weasley pointed his wand at the curtain and it fell to the floor. As her song came to an end he said, "Katerina Potter everyone." 

Charlie jumped up and stared in disbelief. Sirius had to grip a table to remain standing, although he was still looking unsteady. Harry just stood not having a clue who she was.

**__**

A/N: Next chapter out soon. Reviews are appreciated. Just fill out that little thing below…thank you.


	5. Always

Chapter 5: A Kiss Good-bye **__**

Chapter 5: Always

She sat there. Smiling. Wondering who would be the first to say something. The whole room was silent except for the occasional sniff coming from Sirius who was beginning to sob. Charlie seemed to get the concept that it was really her and ran to embrace her. She quickly threw her arms around him. They pulled their faces inches apart and looked into each other's eyes. Both their eyes beginning to fill with tears. "It's really you." He said. "It's really me." She said. together, almost as if reading the other's mind, they closed the 3 inches between their faces and kissed. 

It wasn't a very long kiss. Just an 'O-my-God-I-love-you-with-all-my-heart-and-soul' type kiss. It only lasted 3 minutes. For them it was a very short kiss.

When Charlie finally, and reluctantly, let go of her Sirius embraced her. "You're my freedom. You're my freedom and my Goddaughter. You look just like your mother, but, you have your father's eyes." He said smiling. 

"I can't tell you how many times I have heard that in the past few months alone." She said. He kissed her forehead, backed away, and motioned for her to walk over and talk to Harry. "Harry," Sirius said, "I know you aren't going to remember anything about Katerina, but this is your sister. Katerina Potter." He said. "What?!?!" came Harry, Ginny, and Ron's response at the same moment. Tears welled in her eyes. "The last time I saw you, you were in diapers." She choked out, putting her hand over her mouth. Ginny walked over to Kat. "Hello, Miss Potter, ma'am. I'm Harry's friend, Ginny. It's a pleasure to- Oof." Fred and George pushed her aside. "Fred-" Fred said. "And George-" George said. "Weasley at your service. We just started our 5th year and if you ever are in need of a joke or a laugh-" they both said. "Or a wedding clown-" George added. "We'll be at your service." They finished. Kat looked down at them. For 15 they were pretty tall.

"I'll keep that in mind." She said looking at them nervously. She walked closer to Harry. He fell back into a chair and closed his eyes. As if trying to remember her.

***Harry's Vision*** 

__

"Mom can I hold him?" Katerina said. "She's 16 years old and she cares about her brother. My heartm stopped call an ambulance." James Potter laughed. Lily laughed gently at her lover's remark and handed the small black-haired bundle to Katerina. "You need the practice. You and Charlie will be planning kids a week after grduation." James laughed. "I had to marry the troublemaker." Lily replied. "Yup. And you love him with all your heart, doncha?" He said. katerina just realizing what her father meant laughed and said, "I don't think I'll be in that much of a hurry."

***End Harry's Vision***

"I remember you. I remember when you asked to hold me. I remember dad saying that you and Charlie would have kids someday." Harry said in a comatose manner. "I remember that conversation all to well." She looked back at Charlie who was giving her a questioning look. She laughed at him. Harry jumped up and hugged his sister. Remembering the feel of her holding him like something precious. But he realized he was precious to her. 

"Why didn't you come back?" Sirius asked. She explained thinking Harry was dead and not wanting to explain everything and how Mrs. Green had taken her in and when she was old enough to leave she offered to stay. She answered Harry's questions about their parents. 

When all was over Charlie took Katerina out back so they could talk alone for a while. With a little reluctancy she finally let go of her brother and was covered again by Charlie's arms.

"My God…you're here!" He said. "I'm here." She said. "Always?" He asked. "I'm your's." She said. "Of course I'd have to share you with your brother and Sirius…" He said. "Well yeah. But I'll always be your lover." She said. He kissed her forehead. "Always." She murmered into his neck. "Are you sure you aren't a ghost, Kat?" He said smiling into her hair. "I'm sure."

The Beginning Of A Beautiful Relationship

To Be Continued….

**__**

A/N: Please read and review! Don't worry…there'll be a sequel sometime when I get my story from Princess potter…So if you want a sequel bug the living daylights out of her! *.*.*.*Evil Smirk*.*.*.*


End file.
